


Dear, Mom...

by ladymodrus



Series: The Raid Fanfiction [5]
Category: The Raid (Movies - Evans)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymodrus/pseuds/ladymodrus
Summary: Selama bertahun-tahun, ada seseorang yang selalu dirindukan oleh Baseball Bat Man. Yaitu, ibunya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cuma kepingin menyelamatkan salah satu draft aja sih sebenarnya...

 

Satu jam berlalu dengan begitu cepat tanpa ia sadari kalau seandainya saja butiran air itu tidak turun dari langit. Very menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, menatap kelabunya mega yang menaungi area pemakaman yang luasnya tak seberapa itu. Curahan rintik gerimis mulai membasahi _hoodie_ hitamnya, tetapi Very masih belum ingin beranjak. Ia masih ingin berada di sana. Belasan tahun berlalu semenjak ia dan Alicia terlibat dalam insiden berdarah yang menewaskan ayahnya, Very belum pernah sekalipun berkunjung kembali ke tempat itu, ke makam ibunya.

Very mendesah perlahan, menatap nisan sang ibu di hadapannya. Hatinya sedang bertarung dengan segala perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan. Namun baginya, hanya ada satu perasaan yang paling dominan: rasa rindu kepada sang ibu yang tiada pernah bisa terbalaskan. Dan juga ada satu pertanyaan yang begitu mengganggu di pikiran Very: apakah layak bagi dirinya untuk mengunjungi makam ibunya setelah apa yang telah dilakukannya selama ini? Terutama setelah kejadian dimana ayahnya harus mati di tangannya sendiri?

 _Aku hanya tidak ingin dia menyiksa Alicia lagi, Bu. Itu saja..._ Very berujar dengan lugunya dalam hati. Apakah itu sebuah dalih? Entahlah, tetapi itulah yang ada di kepala Very ketika melihat sang ayah memukuli Alicia—setelah sebelumnya memukuli dirinya terlebih dahulu—sehingga membuat mata kanan adiknya itu mengalami cacat permanen. Very yang kala itu baru berusia duabelas tahun berusaha menyelamatkan Alicia dari siksaan ayah mereka dengan cara memukul kepala ayahnya dengan sebuah tongkat bisbol kemudian menusuk leher pria yang dulu pernah sangat disayanginya tersebut dengan sebilah pisau dapur. Setelah ayahnya tumbang, ia segera membawa Alicia pergi jauh dari kediaman mereka dan membesarkan adiknya seorang diri. Sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Bejo—pria yang 'mengadopsi' mereka berdua dari jalanan, sekaligus orang yang mendidik mereka dengan keras sehingga keduanya menjadi mesin pembunuh yang tak terhentikan.

Very tertunduk dalam, seakan sang ibu sedang berada di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan penuh amarah atas apa yang telah diperbuat oleh putra sulungnya. Very mencoba mencari celah penyesalan di dalam hatinya karena telah membunuh sang ayah, tetapi tidak bisa. Bayangan wajah Alicia yang tengah berdarah-darah seolah menutupi semua rasa penyesalan itu.

 _Aku hanya tidak ingin dia menyiksa Alicia lagi, Bu..._ Hanya itu saja kata-kata yang dapat ditemukannya untuk menjawab kenapa ia membunuh ayahnya. _Andai saja aku memiliki alasan lain..._ batinnya lagi.

Langit semakin gelap, terasa sinkron dengan semua gejolak penyesalan di dalam hatinya. Bukan lantaran ia telah membunuh ayah kandungnya, tetapi penyesalan karena ia telah membawa adiknya ikut serta masuk ke dalam lubang hitam yang tak berdasar; sebuah kehidupan yang tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di pikirannya untuk ia masuki dan jalani. Apapun yang telah terjadi dan menimpa dirinya dan Alicia mungkin memang sudah ditakdirkan sebelum mereka hadir di dunia ini, tetapi tetap saja semua itu terwujud melalui tindakannya, segala sesuatu yang telah ia lakukan.

Menghela napas pasrah, Very memutuskan untuk bangkit dan mengucapkan perpisahan kepada makam ibunya seraya berjanji mungkin di lain kesempatan dirinya akan kembali ke sana dengan mengajak serta Alicia, tetapi entah kapan. Ia tidak tahu. Dan seiring dengan curahan gerimis yang kemudian berubah menjadi hujan, Very pun melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan sang ibu yang tertidur tenang di alam sana.

***

"Ma, Kakak terpilih mewakili sekolah untuk bertanding di turnamen pencak silat tingkat provinsi lho..."

"Wah... Masa sih, Dek?"

"Benar, Ma. Tanya aja langsung sama Kakak."

"Apa itu benar, Kak?"

"Iya, Ma. Turnamennya dimulai bulan depan."

"Kakak hebat! Mulai sekarang, Kakak harus giat berlatih ya..."

"Iya, Ma."

"Kakak keren ya, Ma? Pokoknya aku juga mau diajarin pencak silat biar bisa keren kayak Kakak."

"Boleh. Nanti kita latihan bareng ya, Dek..."

"Yang benar, Kak? Asik...!"

Hujan hampir selesai ketika Very menyaksikan sebuah keluarga kecil bersenda gurau di sebuah halte, tempat dimana dirinya berlindung dari guyuran air yang turun dari langit. Seorang gadis kecil berseragam SD tampak antusias ketika memberitahu ibunya bahwa kakak laki-lakinya—yang mengenakan seragam SMP—terpilih mewakili sekolahnya dalam sebuah turnamen olahraga beladiri. Sang ibu yang datang menjemput mereka dengan sebuah sepeda motor _matic_ tampak bahagia mendengar kabar baik itu dari putri kecilnya. Ia tak henti-hentinya memuji sang anak sulung atas prestasi yang berhasil dicapainya, dan tidak lupa pula mengingatkannya untuk giat berlatih. Si anak pertama tersenyum, tersipu malu karena terus-terusan dipuji. Ia berjanji akan giat berlatih untuk memenangkan turnamen itu dan membuat keluarganya bangga. Ia juga berjanji akan mengajarkan adik kecilnya beladiri, supaya sang adik juga bisa mengikuti turnamen suatu hari nanti.

"Nanti kita beritahu Papa ya, Ma!" ujar si gadis kecil seraya naik ke atas motor dengan dibantu oleh kakaknya.

"Iya. Nanti sampai di rumah, kita telepon Papa di Kalimantan. Lagipula, kemarin lusa Papa bilang ke Mama kalau bulan depan Papa mau ngambil cuti. Siapa tahu Papa bisa pulang pas turnamennya dimulai. Jadi kita semua bisa datang dan _ngasih_ dukungan buat Kakak."

"Yang benar, Ma? Papa mau pulang bulan depan?" tanya si anak pertama dengan mata berbinar.

Ibu muda itu mengangguk, tersenyum manis kepada putranya, " _Insya Allah_ , kita do'akan aja ya, Kak..."

Si anak pertama menggangguk mantap dengan senyuman dan rona bahagia di wajahnya; sebuah ekspresi yang—mungkin—terkesan biasa dan sederhana, akan tetapi tidak semua orang bisa beruntung memilikinya.

Hujan sudah benar-benar berhenti ketika keluarga kecil nan bahagia itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan halte tempat mereka berteduh menuju rumah dengan penuh sukacita. Hal yang sama juga hampir dilakukan oleh Very seandainya saja dirinya tidak menyaksikan kejadian tadi. Niat awalnya untuk kembali ke tempat Bejo urung terlaksana karena keluarga itu mengingatkan Very kepada kenangan masa silam yang telah lama berlalu, mungkin juga sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam, tetapi dengan begitu ajaibnya keluarga kecil tadi mengorek sedikit demi sedikit kenangan lama itu.

Matahari sudah mulai menerangi bumi kembali, tetapi hati Very menahannya untuk pergi. Seakan ada kekuatan besar yang memaksanya untuk tinggal, pemuda itu tetap berdiri, membiarkan segalanya menguar dari dasar jurang memori yang bahkan sudah tak pernah disentuhnya lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> Tolong jangan nanya kapan dilanjut. Soalnya ini bakalan slow update banget.


End file.
